LaLlegadadelhombreaAlaLuna
by anaovando1998
Summary: Buzz estaba emocionado un documetal sobre la llegada del hombre a la luna era una excelente forma de empezar el dia. Un poco jessie x Buzz simplemente porque son adorables Es mi primer escrito por favor comente que le ha parecido


Era sábado por la mañana la familia Anderson se encontraban de vacaciones por lo que los juguetes tenía absoluta libertad de hacer lo que quisieran por toda la casa Ya eran casi las 10:00 y cierta vaquera se encontraba buscando a cierto juguete espacial por el cuarto de Bonniepreguntó Rex y Trexie pero no parecieron mostrarle mucha atención mientras jugaban algún juego online . Luego interrumpió la partida de póker de Ham , El señor cara de papá y Buttercup

-lo siento vaquera no lo hemos visto-dijo el unicornio.

-Woody debe saber vamos jamón con paras reparte-

WOODY ! -como no lo pensé antes.Entonces Jessie cambio su objetivo de búsqueda a cierto comisario no fue tan difícil de encontrar

-WOODYYY-

-Jess por las barbas de mi tía! Me asustaste-

-lo siento ¿oye has visto a Buzz?-

-no .Se supondría que nos juntaríamos a las 9.00 a ver unos temas de la reunión de hoy ,así que supuse que estaría ocupado contigo ¿si entiendes a lo que me refiero?- dijo el vaquero sugerente.

-si te entendí - respondió con un poco de vergüenza mientras jugaba con su trenza-pero cuando desperté ya no estaba-

Buzz no era alguien que olvidase las cosas al menos que se estuviese entretenido con cierta vaquera Raro.

-Bueno Jess ¿y si lo buscamos juntos? No pudo haber ido muy lejos-

Luego de unos minutos lo encontraron en la en la habitación del señor y señora Anderson cabizbajo sentado frente al gran televisor.

Parecía deprimido descripcionado.Sin darse cuenta que dos vaqueros lo observaban.

-Segura que no pasó nada está mañana?-

-Woody ya te dije que cuando me desperté él no estaba-

-Bueno y a noche?-

-Créeme lo que hicimos a noche no es la causa de esto ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?- dijo sugerente.

-pero algo pasó para que este así-

-Hablemos con él y averigüémoslo- dijo Jessie mientras escalaba hasta la cama

-Tendrás que ir sola,debo ir a la reunión-

-Suerte nos vemos comisario-

-Jessie por favor avísame si algo está mal-

Una vez en la cama se acercó lentamente y sigilosamente a Buzz y cubriendo sus ojos con sus palmas y susurrándole al oído

-Adivina quien soy-

-Mmm Rex-

-no perdiste-dijo en tono juguetón

-Hey JESSIE ¿co-como estas?Ven siéntate creo que están dando un programa de vaquero lo vi cuando estaba haciendo zapping.Tal vez todavía podríamos agarrarlo-dijo el astroboy intentado ocultar cualquier signo de tristeza.No podía evitarlo el siempre tendría que estar bien y es por eso que siempre puso un muro con sus sentimientos y temores delante de sus amigos y ese muro era mucho mayor para Jessie, no es que lo hiciera aproposito, no podía evitar es como si fuese parte de su programación.

Pero no importaba cuantos muros y sonrisas falsa tenga el astronauta Jessie no era alguien fácil de engañar

-Buzz no siempre tienes que ser el fuerte ¿lo sabes verdad?-

Él solo la miro al sorprendido era increíble de cómo podía léerlo tan fácilmente.Sabia que la vaquera no se rendiría , entonces no tenía más opción que contarle.

-No Es nada importante Jess, seguro que mañana ya lo habré olvidado-

-Vamos compañero hablar siempre es bueno-

Un poco resignado empezó hablar

-Bien si incistes...me levante temprano para poder ver un documental, lo venían anunciado hace días y realmente estaba emocionado y por eso vine al cuarto de los padres de Bonnie para poder verlo en paz. El documental hablaría sobre el Apolo 11 y los primeros hombres que caminaron en la luna- dio un fuete suspiro.

-y que pasó ? No alcanzaste a verlo ? Trixie podría buscarlo e incluso encontrar más material para que veas-dijo la vaquera en un intento de consuelo.

-No es eso.El programa se trataba de cómo todo era una farsa TODO el Apolo 11, Neil Armstrong , Edwin Aldrid ,Michael Collins.Todo había sido un montaje de Estados Unidos por un tema socio economía política y militar para hacer la contra a los rusos en una guerra congelada.El hombre jamás habría llegado a la luna el 20 de julio de 1969.

-La guerra fría- lo corregio Jessie.

-si como sea... Mira sé que estupido. Si el hombre llegó o no a la luna no cambia en nada mi vida, seguiré siendo el juguete de Bonnie.Woody seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo y tú mi linda novia.Tambien se que no soy verdadero astronauta y mucho menos uno...pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.Soy un juguete espacial. Mi nombre se baso en apodo Edwin Aldrid!-

Jessie solo lo abrazo se quedaron unos minutos quietos hasta que a Buzz decidió hablar.

-Gracias por escuchar.Te quiero mi vaquera-

-de nada me gusta cuando te sueltas. Te quiero mi astronauta-

_Fin _

_Es la primera vez que escribo aquí. Con estreno de Toy Story 4 me puesto a ver todas las películas anteriores.Se me han venido muchas ideas sobre estos dos._


End file.
